dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Coelacanth
Coelacanth= 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class = Aquatic |cost = 50 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder:300 |healthl=50 300 |damaget=Starting: Elder:300 |damagel=10 60 |oxygen = N/A |moistness = 30 |desc = Coelacanths were thought to be extinct until a live one was caught in 1938. These fish were thought to have gone extinct during the Late Cretaceous Period. |height = 3 FT |length = 6 FT |weight = 200 LBS}} Information If you are a veteran Dinosaur Simulator player, you might remember Coelacanth being used as food, as it would spawn in a pack's nest and die until you logged. They were a very helpful source of food for large packs. The Coelacanth is considered a "Living fossil." It was thought to have been extinct until 1938 when living specimens were found off the coast of South Africa. Design The Coelacanth (Seel-a-canth) is a small, blue fish with dark blue fins, tail and eyes. It has small, light blue spots on its body ending at the head. Trivia *In the 6.6.0 update the coelacanth and hatzegopteryx got re-animations. *The Coelacanth is one of the weakest animals in the game. *In real life, the Coelacanth is inedible, and local fishermen shunned it because eating it would make you sick. *The Coelacanth has the lowest growth rate, taking only seven minutes to elder. It also gives you only 3 DNA after Day 25. *The Coelacanth is a species of Lobe-Finned fish. The snack fish species, Holypterygius, Hadronector, and Macropoma are also lobe-finned fish. *As it is a fish, the Coelacanth does not require a water or oxygen bar. *The Coelacanth is currently the only animal featured in Dinosaur Simulator that is still alive today(known as a Living Fossil). *There are some players that suffer a glitch that allows them to be able to select Classic Skins and Game-pass skins without actually having owned or bought the game-pass, but they sadly cannot play as it when they spawn in. |-|Classic Coelacanth= 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class = Aquatic |cost = Classic Gamepass |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=50 300 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=10 60 |oxygen = N/A |moistness = 30 |desc =TBA |height = 3 FT |length = 6 FT |weight = 200 LBS}} Design The [[Coelacanth|Classic Coelacanth]] is a small, grey fish with black fins, tail and eyes with a rectangular body. It is very blocky. Despite being weak and blocky, it has a good range, but it can't make up with it's speed and low attack. Trivia *This is one of the simplest skins/designs made. |-|Angelic Coelacanth= 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class = Aquatic |cost = 520 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=50 300 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=10 60 |oxygen = N/A |moistness = 30 |desc =TBA |height = 3 FT |length = 6 FT |weight = 200 LBS}} "This Coelacanth thought 'I've had enough of everything eating us, we need to strike back!''So it and a few other dived deep deep deep! Deeper than any deep sea Elasmosaurus has been, then all of a sudden a glitch occurred and it was flung way into the sky. This is when it met Coelacanth god and he gave this little Coelacanth the power of 5 Coelacanth! (May not be strong but still, you don't need to go with 5x as well) He was sent back down and the rest of his life was peaceful, until he died of old age where he became an angel Coelacanth." Design The Angelic Coelacanth is a small, white fish with yellow fins, tail and eyes with a rectangular body. It's yet to have a remodel. It has a yellow halo on its head, along with a similar yellow color to its eyes. Trivia * The Angelic Coelacanth was originally going to have a counterpart called "Demonic Coelacanth". The Demonic Coelacanth never made it into the game, and likely never will since the model for it is no longer of acceptable quality to be added. Though a remodel can just be made for it. *Despite it's description, is hasn't received any kinds of buffs. *The writer of the description acknowledges the "Flung Off Map" glitch, it is unknown if this is Chicken himself or Chickat that wrote it. *If Angelic Coelacanth had the 5x buff, it would be almost the stats of an elder Triceratops.(1.500 Health, 300 attack) |-|Christmas Coelacanth= 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class = Aquatic |cost = Limited (Christmas Event 2015) |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=50 300 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=10 60 |oxygen = N/A |moistness = 30 |desc =TBA |height = 3 FT |length = 6 FT |weight = 200 LBS}} "Holly Jolly Fishy." Information The Christmas Coelacanth was a Christmas event skin of 2015 that would be obtained from the Winter Map. It is blocky and old. Design The entire body is to resemble a white snowman. It lacks any sort of fins, instead which is replaced with brown stick arms. It has a orange carrot for a nose. It wears a red and green scarf around its neck. It wears a red rimmed hat that is black on the top of its head, it also has black eyes. Trivia *This skin was part of the Christmas Event 2015. |-|Golden Coelacanth= 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class = Aquatic |cost = EGG Obtainable from a golden egg, which costs 5000 DNA. |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=50 300 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=10 60 |oxygen = N/A |moistness = 30 |desc =TBA |height = 3 FT |length = 6 FT |weight = 200 LBS}} Information The Classic Coelacanth is the color of gold, as it is like all the other golden skins in the Golden Egg Collection. It has a slight shine to it. It hasn't been updated with a remodel yet. Trivia *This skin is part of the Golden Egg Collection. *It has a 13.333% Chance of hatching from the Golden Egg Collection, a high chance compared to the other golden skins. *It is likely to get a remodel, although this isn't yet confirmed. |-|In real life=The West Indian Ocean coelacanth(Latimeria chalumnae) is only of two species in the genus Latimeria, which is the last genus in a very ancient family. The West Indian Ocean coelacanth is found primarily near the Comoro Islands off the east coast of Africa. They follow the oldest known living lineage of Sarcopterygii (lobe-finned fish and tetrapods), which means they are more closely related to lungfish, reptiles, birds and mammals than to the common ray-finned fishes. Thanks to over fishing and their slow growth rate, the West Indian Ocean coelacanth is a critically endangered species. Coelacanths belong to the subclass Actinistia, a group of lobed-finned fish related to lungfish and certain extinct Devonian fish such as osteolepiforms, porolepiforms, rhizodonts, and Panderichthys. Coelacanths were thought to have become extinct in the Late Cretaceous, around 66 million years ago, but were rediscovered in 1938 off the coast of South Africa. The coelacanth was long considered a "living fossil" because it was believed to be the sole remaining member of a taxon otherwise known only from fossils, with no close relations alive, and to have evolved into roughly its current form approximately 400 million years ago. However, several recent studies have shown that coelacanth body shapes are much more diverse than previously thought. The term "stabilomorph" has began to replace the term "living fossil" to describe these animals. Category:Carnivores Category:Creatures Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Aquatic Dinosaurs Category:Bony fish Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Golden Dinosaurs